Many mobile devices are configured to utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile that a mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card (commonly referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card) that is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. These electronic/embedded UICCs (eUICCs) can provide advantages over traditional SIM cards, e.g., an eUICC can store a number of MNO profiles—referred to herein as electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs)—and can eliminate the need to include UICC-receiving bays in mobile devices. Moreover, eSIMs can be remotely provisioned to mobile devices, which can substantially increase flexibility when users purchase mobile devices, travel to different countries, migrate their phone numbers to different MNOs, and the like.
Despite the various advantages provided by eSIMs, particular issues remain that have yet to be addressed. One issue, for example, involves the large-scale distribution of eSIMs, e.g., during a product launch of a widely-purchased mobile device. Specifically, existing eSIM distribution techniques involve generating an eSIM in response to receiving an activation request from a mobile device (e.g., during a first power-on of the mobile device) and delivering the eSIM to the mobile device. Importantly, this process can establish bottlenecks that slow the mobile device activation process and degrade overall end-user satisfaction.